guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gaia Garadex
Build:R/any General Barrager Hello, Regarding your negative vote on the GB build, I would like to discuss it with you if you don't mind. I am not trying to steal any thunder from Ichigo (as builds become the property of the public anyway), but to post a more complete version of the basic and variant barrage builds. I stated on the Talk page that I derived the GB from Ichigo's and other barrage builds in an effort to collect all information in a central and organized manner. I felt that the current G PvE B build that is up is unorganized and needs a lot of changes made to it in order to better represent all barrage builds (and make it newbie and experienced player friendly). Though it may list many variant skills I feel that it didn't have enough and you had to do a lot of searching to find what you might be interested in. I made the GB in an effort to replace all barrage builds out there so that any could easily find a barrage build when they look for one in one spot as well as the general uses and professions that can be combined with it. I have done this already with the Build:R/any General Interrupter and had successfully combined about a dozen builds into the one that gave all the common options though the info was taken from all those builds and a little from my own info. That is the same idea behind this build. The reason I did not alter Ichigo's build was exactly that it was not my build and it was already vetted - which meant that any changes would need to be discussed and debated before adding and so on. I had several requests to combine several barrage builds in the past and finally did so. I hope you understand what I am trying to communicate and I apologize for rambling on in your user talk page. Thank you.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:57, 2 March 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC)